Until the Rain Stops
by CyndaquilExclusive
Summary: Marco and Ace have been living together while in an abstinent relationship with each other for the past 3 years, and while Ace wants to move forward in the relationship, Marco seems to be mostly against the idea of it. One rainy day, things get a little heated between the couple, but some unwanted company forces them to arrange a new plan of action! YAOI-SMUT-BL-GAY SEX-MALExMALE
1. 1 - A Dream to Remember

Ace sat in the living room with his head leaned back against the soft couch cushions, hoping for something—anything–interesting to come on the T.V.  
It had been a stressful day for him at work, and Marco didn't come home for another 2 hours, so there he was, bored, frustrated and alone until his dearest boyfriend got off work. It'd be nice if he actually had something to look forward to when Marco got home other than his presence, but despite the couple being together for almost 3 years now, they hadn't been sexually active at all. Not even hand jobs. The blond could use the excuse of him always being tied down with paperwork among other things from the orphanage he worked at with his old man, but that didn't take up all his time. It wasn't fair; Ace was so ready to do SOMETHING with Marco, and yet it seemed like that old pineapple didn't want to do anything at all, even when he DID have the chance! The raven-haired male let out an annoyed sigh and decided it would be better to lay down. Nothing was happening anyways, so a nap would do him good. He hoped that his dreams would at least fill his evening with some excitement.

-0-

To his amazement, there was Marco, standing in the doorway and drenched head to toe with his jacket hung over his shoulder. Really, after a certain point, that silly purple jacket of his did him no good what-so-ever. He let out a defeated sigh as he hung up said jacket, and directed a friendly smile towards Ace. That was a sight that the smaller male would never get tired of, and it made him smile as well.  
"I've been waiting for you. I had such a terrible day at work and…"

Before he could continue, Marco was right before him, silencing his troubled boyfriend with a kiss. "Well I'm here now." The blond told him confidently. "Isn't that enough to make you happy, yoi? My day was awful too, but coming home to see you makes it all better…."  
The older gentleman kissed Ace again, then again, until they were indulged in a hot make-out session, which was almost good enough to make them both forget that breathing was a necessity if you wanted to live! Before he knew it, his boyfriend was almost completely nude, with only his boxers remaining in the way of the blond's excited, obvious bulge. "Ace…" Marco muttered as their lips parted. "Strip for me…."  
God, that tone the older male used could've made Ace murder someone in cold blood without thinking twice if he would've just asked him to do so. After losing his shirt, Ace froze up and looked at his lover. "Wait… Marco…. We haven't…. Are you… sure?" He struggled to get the right words out, but he was sure that Marco understood what he meant.  
"I know. But I also know that I… We've…. both wanted this for a while now…. But… I can stop if you want, yoi…." Marco replied softly.  
Ace wrapped his arms around him and shook his head. "No… I want this… I want you…. And… I trust you…" The smaller male kissed his boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together lovingly, closing his eyes soon after. "I… love you, Marco…"  
This had to be the most sentimental moment that the two had shared together, and by far one of the best.

-0-

It seemed too good to be true, and when Ace opened his eyes, it proved to be just that. He was still alone, laying on the couch in a puddle of his own drool, with a raging boner, no less. Great. That was just what he needed to add to his shitty day. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, but he jumped when the power suddenly went out, followed by a roll of thunder. Due to his bad mood, Ace had failed to notice that, much like in his dream, it was raining here, too. He looked around in the darkness and his eyes met a clock that hung on the wall. Hey, thankfully, it was about time for Marco to be home. At least he wouldn't take too long; The phoenix was terrified of thunder and lightning. When it came to storms, he was more like a little kid than Ace! As if on cue, he could hear keys shakily ramming into the keyhole in the door, and soon enough, Marco scurried in. He had his jacket over his head, though he was still soaked head to toe. That stupid jacket really didn't help him at all. At least he didn't have it over his shoulder, Ace thought, that would've been too creepy. It would've been way too similar to his dream.  
Marco let out a sigh and shook off like a dog before hanging up his jacket.

"Hey, Fido, you're gonna get water all over the floor!" Ace called out jokingly.  
Obviously, his loving boyfriend didn't notice him previously, because he nearly jumped out of his skin at Ace's response to his shaking. When he realized who was talking though, a smile formed on the blond's face. "Ace. I'm happy to see you, yoi… er, kind of. I can't really see anything." He laughed.  
Ace laughed too. "Same to you. I've had such a shitty day, then I had a shitty dream, and now the power's out…." He explained, fiddling with the red beads of his necklace as he thought about his frustrating yet oh-so-amazing dream.  
"I'm sorry. But… I'm home now, yoi. I'll make it better, I promise." He told Ace, before he quickly scurried over after a loud 'BOOM' of thunder shook their small apartment. Somehow, Ace felt like HE was the one that was gonna make Marco's day better, even though he probably didn't have a bad day at all. The blond practically jumped onto the couch, landing right on top of his smaller love and earning a grunt from him. "You're so heavy… get off! I don't mind cuddling, but don't crush me…"  
Ace groaned as his boyfriend's crotch pressed against his own in the midst of their struggling. "M-Marco...!" He continued to struggle beneath his large boyfriend, though that didn't help him much. He let out a huff and pressed the palms of his hands against the blond's chest. "I said g-get off of me!"  
The young man didn't have to repeat himself a third time, and soon Marco slid off of him and became content in a spot right next to him on the couch. Both of the men were equally as flustered, and now they were both silent as well.  
It was perfectly normal for them to want to go at it like rabbits, so why didn't they? Well, Marco personally kept himself from going at Ace in whatever way he wanted due to their age difference. It wasn't the biggest gap that he had seen, but it was certainly notable. He loved Ace so much, but whenever he thought about the two of them getting down and dirty, it just seemed so wrong. It was one of the few things that made the phoenix lose himself to his anxiety completely, which went against his usual calm and reserved nature. As the thoughts began to surround him yet again, he started to fiddle with his favorite blue sash, which was wrapped tightly around his waist. It was a clear sign to both Ace and his brothers that he was troubled, though his brothers didn't bother Marco as much as his boyfriend did.  
"Marco." Ace called out. He was obviously nervous too, now subconsciously playing with the red beads that hung around his neck. He sat there in silence after calling out the other's name. He still looked like he wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so, and instead leaned forward to kiss the older male. He gave him several kisses, one after another with extremely small breaks in between. There were no words, just the sounds of their lips mashing together before parting, followed by fast, nervous breaths. After several minutes had passed, Ace pulled away, and went to speak again just as a knock at the door interrupted him. Who could that be? Surely nobody came out this far in the storm just to see them. There was another knock, and after using his sash to hide his own excitement and tossing a couch pillow at Ace's lap, Marco responded to the strange knocking. "Come in, yoi."


	2. 2 - Unwanted Visitors

The door opened, and immediately Marco could tell who they were. The neatly groomed pompadour beside the perfectly pinned-up black hair on top of the pale make-up was a dead giveaway as to who the strangers could be. The strange knocking was none other than their delightful neighbors – who were, unfortunately, Marcos brothers – Thatch and Izo. They weren't his full brothers, but that's what they commonly referred to each other as. "What do you want? Can't you spend time together in the dark at your own house, yoi?" Marco growled immediately.  
Honestly, Ace thought, Marco didn't have much of a reason to be upset. The two of them never usually made it past kissing anyways, so the two guests wouldn't be seeing anything new.  
"You're so rude. It was boring at our house, and it's too cold and wet to actually go out now, so here we are. Can't you welcome family in a kinder manner, Marco?" Izo nagged.  
"I don't have to, this is my house and you came over uninvited." He snapped again.  
Ace and Thatch didn't have much to say on the matter, as they both knew just how ugly things could get between the two men. They were undoubtedly the strongest of the Whitebeard family, and when they fought, it seemed as though the heavens themselves were falling apart. It was seriously scary stuff.  
"Well we did, and we're here now, so you can just deal with it, Mr. Grouchy-Pants. I don't understand why you're in such a bad mood all the time."  
"All the time?" Ace repeated. "I hardly ever see Marco in a bad mood."  
"Well I'm glad that YOU are lucky enough to avoid it, but me, Thatch, Pops, and anyone else that has to deal with him any other time have to deal with his horrible temper. Maybe it's because he hasn't gotten any action lately!"  
"Why don't you shut your mouth. Ace and I—" Marco grinded his teeth and his arms busted out into vibrant blue flames, and he was ready to knock Izo out before Ace grabbed what remained of his hand. Marcos flames were bright, cool and inviting, so they didn't bother him. Even if they did, Ace knew how to control fire, so he was fine.  
"Marco." He finally said pitifully. "Ease up…."  
The blond reluctantly did as his boyfriend said, and crossed his arms in a fit like some 5-year-old. "If you two are just gonna stay till the rain stops, that's fine. Just don't piss me off the whole time you're here."  
Izo laughed, and soon Thatch did too. Really, they felt sorry for Marco if anything; He was tied down in an abstinent relationship for 3 years with no signs of ever being a free bird. That had to be torture for any man, Thatch thought. He and Izo had made it a part of their routine to fit at least one of their passionate "love-making sessions" into some part of their day. Truly, it's what kept them happy and healthy.  
Ace watched Marcos facial expressions. It was impossible to read him sometimes… so he just gave up and kept his hold on the blond's hand.  
"I guess we could play some board games until the rain stops." Ace suggested.  
"Emphasis on BORED. Seriously, do you WANT to kill us faster? We should play something more on the adult side. Something like… Hm… Darling, can you help me find what I'm trying to think of?" Izo called with a smile to his lover.  
Thatch simply smiled and dismissed the dirty thoughts that immediately came to his mind to help Izo out. "Hm… Spin the bottle? I'm sure Marco has a bottle of sake around here somewhere. There's also 5 minutes in heaven~ I wouldn't mind that one." He snickered and wrapped his arms around Izo gently.  
Of course, Izo laughed and got a bit embarrassed. "Not at someone else's house, that's so rude~! 3 "  
Marco rolled his eyes at their disgusting open lovey-dovey-ness and peered over at the younger male holding his hand. He looked sad and concerned; a look that the blond couldn't shake off easily. They both knew what the other was thinking, and how badly they wanted it. On top of that, Ace had just figured out that because of him, Marco had been in a bad mood towards everyone else, including his own family. The raven-haired male loosened his grip on his boyfriend's hand and went back to fidgeting with his beads silently.  
Guilt was setting in fast over Marco's heart, and he restored the tightness of their hand-holding with a small, reassuring smile. He knew they'd talk about it later, but it still made him sad to see how much Ace was affected by the new information. Then, a voice cut through what little bit of peace the couple had.  
"HELLO? EARTH TO MARCO! Are you even listening? Sheesh, we go to all this trouble to tell you some great ideas and you aren't even paying any attention to us." Thatch nagged. That man was starting to become more and more like Izo as the days went by, Marco thought.  
"I heard you. I'm just thinking, yoi. I know that's not something you're used to, but I actually happen to do it quite frequently." Marco responded with his usual, unreadable expression. It was funny enough to push a laugh and snicker out of Ace though, which made the blond grow a small smile. Good, he was happy again.  
"How about we just share a bottle of sake together, since you two wanted to do something 'mature', yoi. My stash is in the kitchen, at the top cabinet that's all the way to the right." The blond admitted.  
With that, the duo happily took off, rummaging through pretty much every one of Marco's kitchen cabinets, even after he had directed them to the correct one.  
"Ohhh! This one looks yummy!" Izo said excitedly.  
"This one looks pretty nice too~" Thatch replied.  
There was a moment of silence before one of them was slapped, and Izo sounded rather embarrassed. "That is NOT alcohol!"  
"But its just as addicting and just as tasty~" Thatch complimented.  
"Will you stop being so cute and pervy Thatchy? Help me find some of the good stuff!" Izo replied.  
" 'Thatchy'?" He laughed. "That's an adorable nickname y'know. But it's not exactly the most intimidating~"  
"Sh-shut up a-and help me find some of the damn alcohol!" Izo snapped back defensively.  
Ace snickered some more at their overly-loud conversation, but Marco looked away with a sigh. He wanted to laugh at those idiots like Ace did, but the younger male hadn't dealt with them both since he was younger, unlike his older lover. Still, their bickering gave him some semi-alone time with Ace, so that was better than nothing.


	3. 3 - Drunken Fun

Sooner or later, the devious couple returned, holding several bottles of alcohol in their arms.  
"I said get a bottle, not all of them! If you drink them all then I'll just have to waste money on more because YOU wanted to diminish my precious supply, yoi!"  
"You offered it to us~ And you DO want us to be good while we're here, don't you?" Izo asked with a taunting smile on his face.  
Marco parted his lips but quickly shut them with yet another annoyed sigh. His brother was right. "Yeah, Yeah. Just pour Ace and I a glass too, will ya, yoi…?"  
And so the drinking game –if you could even call it that—began, and soon enough, the 5 bottles that his brothers had chosen were empty, with only a few drops remaining at the bottom of each glass. Thatch and Izo were a hiccupping mess, and Thatch stumbled onto his feet. "*Hic*…. Man…. Marco…. I just…. You're so nice for lettin…*Hic*…! M-meeee and Izuu come over….. This storm is just so bad…. Y'know?" His brother drunkenly asked.  
Marco was also slightly drunk, but not nearly as bad as his brothers. "Yoiiiii…. Is…..I-its fine, Thatch~ I'd do…. Anything….. for…you, yoi…."  
"Anything, huh?" Thatch slurred as he tripped onto the blond, giving him a hug. "Les….play… truth or-*hic* dare!"  
"Yosh…!" Izo slurred happily, wrapping his arms around Ace and shaking him excitedly.  
Ace was quiet, but he still agreed. He was obviously drunk as well, but for now, he was acting a little distant compared to his usual self.  
"Alrighty then… yoi…. M-me first. Thatch. Truhh…. Truth…. Or dare?"  
"I accept…. *hic* truth…!" The man replied confidently, though his brother had no doubt that the confidence and excitement coming from him was mainly due to the drinks.  
"Okay….. have yoi…. You-oi… and…. Izo over there ever thought of…. I dunno…. Not having sex so much…? You two are always at it…. I mean…. All the time…. Over and over…. A lot…." Marco muttered with a slur.  
Thatch let out a drunken laugh. "You jealush…? I could give you a pretty g-guhhh…d-dare if you *hic* are….."  
Marco closed his half-lidded eyes the rest of the way and nodded.  
"Alriiihhhh then. Trufe? Hahahaha! I mean… uh…. Truth or Dare? As if I have to ask!" Thatch laughed more, rubbing his face against the blonds lovingly.  
Even though Marco knew his answer, his subconscious made him hesitate, wondering if this was a good idea or not, but he ended up answering anyways. "Dare…yoi…." He replied.  
"How bout dis….for a dare….. *HIC* You take thah….t…uh…. cute, cute boy of yours…. And show him just how *hic* g-gegorous….gen….genor…. you know what I mean….. *hic*….! Show 'm what you got…! That way you don….nt… uh…. Have to be…s…..S'mad..!" Thatch laughed. In his messed-up state, Thatch accidentally pointed at Izo, but Marcos drunken, predatory eyes landed on Ace anyways. God, he looked beautiful right now. His wavy, raven colored hair complimented his dark gray eyes, which met with his lovers, and his pale cheeks were covered in an obvious blush, making his adorable freckles stand out even more than they usually did.  
Just like everyone else in the room, Ace was totally drunk, so when Marco looked at him with such determination, it didn't phase him as much as it should've, or at all for that matter!  
The blond moved from his brother and loomed over Ace, even casting a large shadow over him as he made plans on how he was going to destroy the smaller male. After what seemed like forever, Ace seemed to acknowledge his drunk, horny boyfriend. "Marco…. I….Did i… D…do somethun…. Wrong…? Yuh…..You don't look….s-s…." The smaller male looked down as if he had just lost his train of thought and was attempting to regain it. When he looked up and parted his lips to speak, Marco moved in and successfully stole a kiss from his drunken boyfriend before he got the next word out. He pressed his tongue against Aces lower lip, asking for permission to move in even in his intoxicated state. Of course, his boyfriend happily let him in, and they started making out right there, in front of their company! After the two of them spent several minutes fiercely making-out, Ace pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva from the other's lips. He wanted to wipe it away, but Marcos face and groin were telling him to do otherwise. The two of them exchanged looks of desperation and desire before they looked up to acknowledge their company, but those two weren't really focused on them. Instead, Izo was busy covering Thatch in kisses, leaving light stamps of his lipstick behind each time.  
"Oi, you two…. Get to thuh…. The guest bedroom, will ya… yoi..?" Marco suggested, and the two took off without a second thought. He would make them clean the sheets and scrub down every bit of that room before they left, but that was a topic that he would deal with later. Right now, he only wanted to think of one thing and one thing only; Ace.  
When his eyes wandered back down at his prey, Marco immediately noticed a change in position. Now, as if he was asking for it, the younger male was stretched out before Marco, looking up at him in a way that was somehow much, MUCH needier than before. On top of that, as if to spite him, that little cheeky prick even asked his lover; "Well? A-Are you gon—t-to….*hic*….f…finish the dare…? Or chicken out, pineapple…?"  
That was all Marco needed to hear before he snapped, and with a glare, he picked Ace up, stumbling as he struggled to get both of them to their room. At first, there were complications, and at one point, Marco even restored to using his phoenix form, which was not easier in the slightest. He eventually got them there in his human form and laid Ace onto the bed delicately. The raven-haired male panted softly and wrapped his arms around Marcos' neck ever-so-gently. Damn him, he even showed that addicting smirk that the blond loved so much! This brat totally knew what he was doing!


End file.
